Missing Piece  2x09  Point Blank
by Shoen
Summary: Missing Piece set in the cliffhanger just after Peter stopped Neal in his attempt to kill Fowler...


Hy this is a little Missing Piece from Point Blank. The story is set after Peter stopped Neal that was tying to kill Fowler and the chat between Fowler, Peter and Neal in the Bureau Office.

I hope you'll like it and as always be kind with me I know that my grammar isn't good but I tried my best considering that English isn't my first language… :-)

.

Enjoy the reading…^_^

P.s. Post a REVIEW!

.

MISSING PIECE – Neal and Peter Chat

.

I entered in the office holding Fowler from his arm and the man let me lead him without any kind of resistance and that was a fortune because the guy was taller than me and double bigger and it wouldn't be easy to stop him if he would tried to escape.

From the entrance of the White Collar division I could see Neal sitting in my office with his head lowered on his chest and his arms still tied behind his back.

I made a sign at Jones and Diana and I left Fowler in their hands walking towards Neal.

When I opened the glass door Neal raised his head but he didn't looked straight at me in the eyes.

I held on the table with my arm crossed "I told you that you wouldn't get away with this" I said firm.

Looking at him so lifeless and resigned made me forget for a moment the horrible vision of his face transfigured by hatred.

I couldn't believe that Neal actually tried to do what I saw: follow Fowler like a cat with a mouse and then hunt him until the end.

But most of all was the vision of him with a gun in his hands that disturbed me.

I trusted Neal.

I knew he had difficulties to follow the rules but he was a good kid, always testing his limits but still a good kid, and all his crimes were build on a mind game not on weapons or terror.

In that moment I doubt to know Neal I thought that all I knew was a fake and that the man I was looking at was another one. A ruthless criminal.

I remembered to have see in his eyes that he wanted to shoot and kill and take the revenge he crave for and he'll have done that. He'll have shoot I hadn't been there.

I knew that scene wouldn't have get away fast from my head but that moment I had to work with the consequences of Neal's action.

I sighed "Tell me why you decided to act like a kid?" I asked.

Neal looked at me "You benched me" he said monotone.

"Yeah! And look at what you did when you were free to act!" I get agitated.

Neal jumped on one's feet "You don't know how is to be in my position. Elizabeth is safe at home and she didn't blow up with a plane. I was near Kate's killer.

I spent the worst moments of my life after her death and. I had to take away this heavy stone inside me. I want her to be avenged" he shouted.

I remained still looking at Neal blue eyes because he invaded my personal space of many inches.

I sighed again "She's not coming back" I said calm and sad. I didn't like her but for Neal she was the light of his days. The girl who was smart, beautiful and charming like him. She was the one.

"I did what you would have done it too" he murmured sitting again on the chair.

"I'm not like you. I know that revenge is always the worst option for problems but I already told you many times, Neal"

"That's what you think" he mumbled.

"Oh really? Who handcuffed now?" I said looking at him irate.

Neal rolled his eyes.

I came near the chair and I pointed at him "We'll stick with my rules now" I said threatening.

"Neal?" I called the boy that wasn't looking at me.

He raised his glance and meet mine for a long moment but he didn't answered.

I opened the door and I turn towards him.

"As I said before you won't get away so easily with this little chat. Something has to change or I'll end our deal for good" I said sad and firm hoping that the boy will have understand.

I made a sign and Diana and Jones took Fowler to me.

The man entered the room and looked at the boy without a word while Neal was glaring at him probably thinking why he was handcuffed and Fowler not.

I sighed and I tried to lower the tension pushing Neal away towards the other side of the room.

He looked at me and I raised the keys of his handcuff and I jingled theme front of his face with a serious look.

He made an half smile and with a desperate sigh I grabbed him from his arm and turned him.

"I hope you know that I shouldn't do this" I said hoping he wouldn't jump at Fowler's throat.

Once Neal was free he turned rubbing his writs redden by the handcuff and looked bad at Fowler.

"Neal!" I recalled his attention "Don't make me regret this" I warned him.

I held again against the my table and Neal at the wall and both of us looked at Fowler.

After a sighed he put together his hands and started talking…


End file.
